In general, the present invention relates to communications networks that utilize packet switching as the data transmission technique whereby the messages are split into small bundles of data (depending upon the data link layer or protocol, commonly referred to as cells, datagrams, data units, frames, packets, or simply, data segments) and routed through the network with each packet containing coded information concerning its source and destination. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique network and method for routing data segments, each of which contains address information, having at least a first, second, and third switch element bi-directionally intra-coupled. Locating bi-directional couplings between neighboring switch elements along a generally shortest available path between the coupled switch elements creates a spherical network topology—the couplings appearing like spokes of a tire. Each switch element (a) has an external input for routing data segments into the network, and (b) is in communication with a respective first, second, and third controller for interrogating the address information of each data segment inbound into the switch element. Each inbound data segment received by any of the switch elements is directed out along a selected exit pathway. This exit pathway is selected according to the address information of the particular inbound data segment received, and if a contention exists for the exit pathway, further according to a priority designator of that data segment. Based upon the address information and contention resolution, the selected exit pathway will be one of the bi-directional couplings, or if the respective switch element is the outbound destination for that data segment, an external output of that switch element.
A packet (synonymously used herein with data segment or cell) is any ‘block’ or bundle of information that has been split apart from a larger data bundle for transmission over a network. Packet-switching is the process by which messages are split into these data chunks (packets) and the packets co-mingled and sorted over common transmission lines. The packets representing a single message will likely not travel the same path. Each packet contains an address of origin, the address of its destination, and information about how to reunite with other related packets. The dynamic routing of messages in the form of packets (data segments) over different pathways through a complex telecommunications network (around nodes that are congested or have failed), and reconstruction into a proper sequence at a destination, allows for more-efficient transmission of electrical and optical signals, especially during peak usage. There are many technologies and protocols currently in place to support the transmission of packets (data segments), analog and digital, over electrical and fiber optic lines, including: ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode—a multiplexing technique that uses constant-length packets with 48 bytes of message data and 5 bytes of control data), TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol—a five layer model), UDP (User Datagram Protocol—an alternative to TCP), OSI (Open System Interconnection-a seven layer model), NetWare, IPX/SPX, NetBIOS, AppleTalk, and DECnet. Further, packetized data representing realtime voice and video, as well as text, can be transmitted over a packet-switching telecommunications networks as well as cellular networks.